


just give me a moment

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: You work in make up and think you know Finn. Then Finn returns on Raw without telling you and shit that isn't ok.





	

You tuck yourself behind a corner and finish that facebook message so that Finn does not notice you in the corridor. You are in no rush as long as the message gets through and this arena has better wi-fi than others. As a Brit it is still weird to think that these small places are seen as large. Ok, they are big for _wrestling_ but that wrestling has to be put into context. Back home they go into O2 arenas for a reason. Wrestlemania is just over and your parents were up in the nose bleeding seats and could hardly see a thing. The atmosphere is one thing but you have to be part of it. Whatever. You are not paid to make the product, only make sure it looks good before it goes out on TV.

Before Finn does.

You have been avoiding Finn for days, and for a bloody good reason. You were there when he was back at house shows and fuck you were on twitter acting like you had nothing to do with the WWE reminding people that all big stars have to start at house shows before they go back to TV. Reminding people the internet changed things. Reminding people who got knowledge was different. 

Until you didn't get the knowledge. 

So yeah, the show is over and you are hiding from Finn. His music hit and you knew precisely _fuck all_ about it. It is not that you are angry he is back. It is not that you are angry things will change. It is that you are angry he said _fuck all about it_. Fuck, he has been around plenty of times and taunted fans SO many time and there he is, marching out and pulling his collar and making you angry as fuck because really how. dare. he?

You make sure you are there when the match is over. You make sure you squirm your way through the officials and the high fives of other wrestlers and the refs and the girls and rest of the crew until you are face to face in his locker room and fuming. 

"You should have told me."

He glances down, checks the corridor, slams the door shut and locks it. "Thought you did make up?"

"Thought you agreed to tell me what was going on?" You snap back because yes he is being fair but hey, you have finished your shift okay? "Also fuck you! You know better. And fuck you more I've spent _hours on your fucking make up_ and I feel a heads up was the least you could do!"

"Now what? Know what you like?" Finn teases while backing you against the wall of the room. 

You ignore everything he is trying to put across and try to respond with nothing but your fury. "Are you even ready to be out there again? Not in matches. Out _there_?"

He shrugs which does nothing to stop your rage. "They cleared me. I feel good. I did ok in the last matches. You saw."

"I saw you stiffen up after those matches." You remind him.

Finn tilts his head and then smiles shyly. "Didn't realise you were watching so much."

The answers you want to give get lodged in your throat and before you know it he has you pressed to the wall. "Is this ok?"

"More than ok." You gulp. Before you know it his lips are pressed to his and you can do nothing but fade into a reaction. It feels better than good. But something nags in your mind and you push back. "Wait. I'm not...I won't be...I'm not."

"Ah know yer not." Finn breathes, each word a reassurance. He squeezes your hand and gives you a moment. It is the only moment you need.


End file.
